


[翔润]傲慢与偏见

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 啊这篇啊，可有的说啦（？这篇刚写完的时候其实很不敢发，被朋友鼓励了好久才发出来，最开始也不敢打tag，结果没想到到目前为止都是我lofter里热度最高的一篇但我自己确实也蛮喜欢的2016.03.08
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]傲慢与偏见

樱井坐在咖啡厅里独自一人喝掉了那杯本该由两人共享的昂贵咖啡。  
约定的时间已经过去了近半个小时，早该出现的人却还不见踪影。窗外蝉声如雷，樱井在隆隆的蝉鸣中死死皱起了眉。  
他的不耐和烦躁几乎都要溢出来了。  
等到松本那家伙来了一定要好好教训他一顿，不说别的，至少要让他请三顿午饭。  
吸管不知在什么时候被拼成了一长条，樱井拿着好长一串吸管，愤愤不平地捅着杯底剩下的冰块。  
在他把所有的冰块捅碎之前，松本终于到了。  
他像颗小弹药一样从马路对面冲进咖啡厅，一进门就被过剩的冷气激出一个喷嚏。门口的风铃响得手忙脚乱，樱井刚刚坐直，就看见松本已经站在了自己面前。他满脸都是汗水，整个人湿淋淋的不住地喘气，好像才考完一场长跑考试。  
灌下两杯柠檬水才稍稍平静，松本瘫在冰凉的玻璃板上冲着樱井扯出了一个灿烂过头的笑：“实在对不起啊翔くん，我迟到了。”  
对着这样的笑脸怎么还发得出火来呢？原本满腔的火气一下子被针扎破泄了个干脆，胸口只留下来一个瘪在地上的破气球，樱井不爽却又无可奈何，只能气鼓鼓地点了一杯冰激凌球。  
“先说好，你付钱。”他把冰激凌推到松本面前，“说吧，今天怎么迟到了这么长时间？”  
“我去学校操场跑了好几圈，然后又从学校跑来这里，耽误了不少时间。”  
“？”  
“想冷静一下来着。”松本含着冰激凌勺子含糊不清道，“因为我发现，我喜欢上了一个人。”他眼睛亮晶晶的，表情又兴奋又雀跃。  
樱井一愣，随即冷下了脸。  
竟然因为这种事情补习迟到，他到底懂不懂得轻重缓急。  
之前平息的怒火再次冒了头，他忍了忍没有发作，冷漠地问：“哦？这次又是谁？是高一年级的漂亮学姐，还是你们隔壁班那个一直穿白色大腿袜的小姑娘？”  
松本似乎没有察觉到樱井情绪的变化，依旧兴致勃勃的样子：“都不是，这次不一样。”  
“哦。”  
“这个人和之前那些不一样……”  
“行了。”樱井从包里抽出了准备好的课本和笔记拍在桌上，声音有些不耐烦：“这种事情什么时候说都无所谓，先拿出作业吧。今天已经来迟了，抓紧时间。”  
松本噎了一下，然后闭上了嘴。他乖乖地从背包里抽出作业和课本，把冰激凌推到了一边。  
剩下的冰激凌谁也没动，任由它慢慢化成了一滩粘稠恶心的液体。

樱井今年已经高三，正是别人忙得没空睡觉的年纪，可他还每周两次定时的给松本补习功课。  
松本原本是不乐意上高中的。  
初中毕业典礼还没结束，他就顶着一张红扑扑的圆脸跑到前来参加他毕业典礼的樱井面前大言不惭，什么志不在此追寻梦想，总之就是决定不上高中了。  
接着就被樱井按着脑门一顿教育，最后用一句“给我去上高中”彻底结束了这番雄心壮志。  
自此，樱井就自顾自地承担起了指导松本学习的重任。  
既然把人拽到了和自己一样的道路上来，自然要陪着他一起往前走。  
可无论成绩再怎么优秀，都还是要为升学烦恼，加上辅导别人学习这项额外工作，樱井总还是会觉得有些忙不过来。  
这周课程特别紧，实在抽不出空再与松本见面了，樱井向松本打了声招呼，全心投入进现有的功课中。  
准备完第一轮已经很晚，樱井随便梳洗了一下，带着一身疲倦只想立刻睡过去。  
却没想到头刚一挨到枕头，手机就响起了。  
屏幕上显示的是松本的名字。  
樱井觉得额角跳了跳。  
他接起电话。  
“你知不知道现在几点啊？正常人肯定在睡觉吧？”  
“……你睡着了？”松本被他愤怒的声音吓了一跳，沉默了一下才有些怯怯地开口。  
“这倒是没有，刚准备睡。”  
“那岂不是正好？”  
樱井一阵脱力，一时不知道该说些什么。他扶着额头摇了摇脑袋，又意识到对面的人看不见，又带着十二万分的无奈长叹一声：“那好吧，你说吧，半夜找我有什么事？”  
“我，我……”  
对面的人突然嗫嚅了起来，樱井等了一会儿，捏着手机躺回床上。“究竟什么事？不说我要挂了。”  
“别挂！”松本的声音突然提高，“我，我，我是半夜睡不着想找你聊天！”  
这回倒是樱井愣住了，大概是答案实在过出乎意料，他反而生气不起来了。电话那头还能听见松本有些紧张急促的呼吸声，想必正闭着眼睛等着自己的怒吼吧。  
“……好吧，那我们来说话吧。”  
“诶？！”这声更大了，听起来他是真的非常惊讶。  
当听筒那头的人声音渐弱终于似乎睡去时，天边已经泛起悠悠的浅蓝。  
恍惚之间，一夜竟然已经过去了。  
樱井看了看屏幕上已经开始闪烁的电池电量，不可置信地笑了起来。  
这还是他第一次聊电话到这个程度。  
虽然没有睡着，但困顿与疲惫竟也缓解了不少。  
还有一个多小时就到平时起床的时间了，他干脆起身坐到书桌前，重新打开书。  
樱井并不相信松本所说的，打来这通电话是因为半夜睡不着。虽说这小子确实莽撞冲动，但还不至于到这个程度。况且他语气里的言不由衷与慌乱实在是太过明显，根本藏也藏不住。  
可他并没有向松本提出自己的疑问。  
因为他想松本绝不会回答他实话。

那通不合时宜的电话后来成了一个梗，每到一群人聚在一起玩闹的时候总会被提起来说。  
这个故事最开始是樱井说出来的，他讲完后就后悔了，一是担心松本会生气，二是责备自己怎么将这样私密的事情说给了别人听。  
可没想到后来却是松本说得比他还起劲。  
松本似乎和过去不一样了。  
樱井想。  
可他很快就没时间去细细观察，因为学生时代最重要的那场考试终于轰然而至。  
没人怀疑樱井会考不上他理想的学校，他自己也不会，因此在榜单上看见自己排位相当之前的名字时，一下子也没产生太大的喜悦。反倒是跟着一起来看榜的松本红了眼眶哑了嗓子，锤着他的肩膀笑得一句话也说不出来。  
这才是自己熟悉的那个松本，樱井想。看榜之后没有膨起的喜悦在对上松本亮晶晶的眼睛之后便如同充了氢气的气球一样在心里腾了起来，樱井伸手把身边开心到哽咽的人搂进怀里，狠狠揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“下面就看你的了。”少年人生机勃勃的气味窜进他的肺里，他深吸一口气，“可要给我加油啊。”

一整个假期，樱井几乎都没能见到松本。  
他陪着父母在稻毛海岸呆了近一个月，快到开学了才回到东京。  
再见到松本，是樱井即将搬去大学住的前一天。他们和往常一样约在那家咖啡厅，樱井惯例来得早了点。  
他刚坐下没多久，就看见松本穿着身口袋似的宽大衣服慢悠悠地踱过马路，往咖啡厅这儿走。  
和松本不一样， 樱井视力很好，隔着扇不是特别敞亮的玻璃窗和一条马路，他还是能把松本看得一清二楚。  
松本的变化更大了。这种变化不再限于樱井心中那种说不明白的主观感受，已经明晃晃地浮上了表面。  
一个月不见，他似乎又高了，头发也长长了些。看起来好像还瘦了些，不知道是不是衣服太宽大的关系。松本带着副眼镜插着耳机，黑色的双肩包只背了一个肩带，背包耷拉在身后随着动作一下一下拍在他的屁股上，看起来拖沓得很。  
连个包都不知道好好背。  
染着黄头发带着耳钉的不良少年樱井，在心里将那个正向他走来的少年教育了一番。  
咖啡厅门前挂着的风铃响起，松本推门进来。他眯着眼睛在咖啡厅里扫了两次都没有发现就坐在窗口的樱井，直到樱井不耐烦地伸出手向他打了个招呼。  
“喂。”  
松本一下子睁大了眼睛，大步跨到樱井面前，直到坐下了还是一脸的不可置信。樱井被他盯得有些尴尬，伸出手在他面前挥了两下。  
“回神了。”  
松本这才反应过来，接着便是一通爆笑。  
他笑得眼泪都出来了，上气不接下气地趴在桌上。虽说不是周末又过了饭点，可咖啡厅里也不是一个人都没有，松本的动静太大，引得大家一起回头看向他们。  
樱井本就被这样直白坦率的嘲笑弄得不愉快，众人或是责备或是探寻的目光更让他有些难堪。他一下子探过身伸手捂住松本笑得水红的双唇，有些恶狠狠地凑在他的耳边嘀咕：“不许再笑了！”  
松本当然没有理他，笑这种事情，哪是说停就能停下的。  
他在樱井晒得黝黑的手心里噗嗤噗嗤地笑个不停，嘴里呼出的热气一起打在这只手里，樱井觉得手心一阵湿热泛痒，触电一样把手抽了回来。  
他有些僵硬地坐回自己的位子，把手在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭。  
松本又笑了好一会儿，才慢慢平息下来。他揉了揉笑僵了的双颊，含糊不清地冲樱井打趣：  
“你竟然能在春天把自己晒成这样？刚刚进来的时候找半天，还以为自己难得来得比你早。我说你啊，现在这个肤色就不要坐在背光处了，怪难找的。”  
“闭嘴吧。黑点怎么了，非要白得和你一样，拍照的时候都反光到没鼻梁？”  
松本也不恼，依旧笑嘻嘻地盯着他，还伸出手来摞起袖子露出一截雪白的胳臂非要和樱井比较。  
他果然还是过去那个样子。  
毫无缘由的，樱井觉得自己松了口气。  
终于还是被调笑烦了，樱井伸出手来将面前这个肆无忌惮的脑袋拦进了怀里一阵猛揉。  
“头发长长了？”  
“嗯，有些想留长。”  
“怎么想起来留头发的？”  
松本一下子平静下来。他把头从樱井怀里抽了出来，坐正身子理了理衣服，表情也镇定了许多。  
一下子好像又恢复成了行走在马路上的少年人。  
他露出一个樱井不大熟悉的笑容。  
“我交了个女朋友，她觉得我把头发留长些比较好看。”  
一时间樱井也不知该如何回应了。  
这当然不是第一个告诉他自己交上女朋友的朋友，也绝不是自己第一次面对这样的场面。该如何处理，他早就清楚明白。情理来说，他这时该露出一个不怀好意的笑容，上前冲着这个小子擂上一拳，再说些什么“干得漂亮啊”之类的俏皮话。  
可那样的场面不该出现在他与松本之间，就光是想象一下，都太过怪异。  
“是之前你喜欢的那个人么？”  
松本猛地抬起了头，一瞬间露出了有些惊讶和无措的表情，他似乎完全没有意识到樱井还记得这件事情。  
“……不是的。不是那个人。”  
这下子樱井更加不知道该如何反应了。他觉得自己应该表现出吃惊或是好奇什么的，可这两种感情一点也没有在他的心里冒头。  
“之前说的那个人，我没告诉他这件事，我喜欢他这件事。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们是成不了的。”  
“罗密欧与朱丽叶？”  
“哪有这么狗血。”松本笑了笑，“没什么原因，就是……我就是知道。那个人是不会和我在一起的。”  
说完这句话，松本喝了一大口可乐，然后紧紧地抿住了嘴。  
不知何故，一股难以名状的愤怒在樱井心里浮起，他看着松本故作冷静的样子，特别想揪住他的领子晃一晃他的脑袋再冲他大吼，少看点那些矫揉造作的爱情片吧。  
但是他当然不能这么做，所以他只是干巴巴地说一句：“这样对你的女朋友太不负责了。”  
“什么？不是的，我是喜欢她的。我喜欢和她呆在一起，也想让她开心，只不过这种喜欢和那种不一样。”他垂着眼，拿着吸管捅着杯底剩下的冰块，“我喜欢我的女朋友，想和她谈恋爱。而我喜欢那个人，我只想喜欢着他而已。我说不清楚，但你头脑那么好一定能明白。”  
樱井当然不明白，这个原先一直跟在他屁股后面的小孩子终于还是长成了自己不能理解的样子。这样毫无道理的解释丝毫没有缓解他的愤怒，甚至还往上浇了一壶助燃剂，怒火一下子就抑制不住了。  
“你这样太自私了。”  
松本抬起眼。  
“你这样太自私了。”樱井重复了一遍，“擅自喜欢上一个人，擅自判断好两人之间的结局，再擅自决定不告诉对方。从头到尾，你都没有给对方任何做决定的权利。简直是个独裁者。”  
“那个人如果知道了，一定会对你很失望。”  
“可是他不会知道。”松本将最后一块完整的冰块从杯底捞出来塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓地露出了一个微笑，“我不会让他知道的。”

上一次见面的结局多少有几分不欢而散的感觉。樱井不明白自己为什么会对松本的感情生活生这么大的气，大概是无处挥洒的正义感和说教心在作祟的关系。  
大概还因为那个人是松本。  
刚进大学的头一个学期，各项事务铺天盖地而来，樱井本就是争强好胜的人，现下更是卯足了劲地向前冲。等回过神来，已经近两个月没和松本联系了。  
也不知道这小子现在怎么样了。  
一个周五的晚上，难得系里没课学生会也没活动，樱井被一帮人拉着去涩谷的溜冰场溜冰。他先前没怎么玩过这个运动，十分不上手，在冰面狠狠摔了两跤之后，终于暂且退到边缘，扶着围栏慢慢适应。  
与他同来的朋友大都溜得不错，可又不是什么恋爱中的男女，樱井也不好意思一直让人搀扶着。把那些好心想要引导的朋友打发走后，他一个人撑着围栏，有一下没一下地发起呆来。  
说到恋爱中的男女，这溜冰场上的情侣，数量可真不少啊。不少都是女孩子颤颤巍巍地牵着技术高超的男生的手，时不时发出一两声可爱的尖叫来激起对方的保护欲和满足感。  
所以我一个不会溜冰的单身汉，当初到底为什么答应他们来这个地方啊。  
樱井撇了撇嘴。  
百无聊赖地靠在围栏上数着场中的情侣，樱井突然眼前一亮，看到了什么熟悉的身影。  
是松本。  
从这里看去，樱井只能看见他的侧面。他的头发长得更长了，漆黑的发尾将白皙的脖子全部盖住，一点也不剩。他的手里牵着一个不算娇小的女生，不同于场中其他一教一学的情侣，他们两人的技术都很不错。  
像是感知到了樱井的目光，松本突然扭头向他所在的方向看过来。  
冰场不同于平地，毫无基础的樱井连转个身都还打哆嗦，更不要说躲人了。不过想来自己也没什么需要躲的，于是樱井直起身子，坦荡地接受了松本惊喜的目光。  
他松开女伴的手从远处滑了过来。  
“翔くん，好久不见。”

樱井没想明白事情怎么会变成这样。  
现在他正紧握着松本的手，被松本引导着跌跌撞撞地在冰面上滑行。  
松本听说他不会溜冰之后，便抛下了自己的女伴，自说自话地决定教樱井溜冰。  
“没关系么？”樱井从高度紧张中开了个小差询问道。  
“什么？”  
“你的女朋友。就这样抛下女朋友不管没关系么？”  
樱井听见身前的松本笑了一声。  
“她不是我的女朋友。”  
“诶？”樱井一下抬起头，动作太大使他失去了平衡，他下意识地摆动手臂想要稳住自己，恰好把松本和自己拽得更近。  
现在他们近在咫尺，脚尖抵着脚尖。  
松本别过了头。  
“她不是我的女友，只是关系比较好的同学罢了。至于我的女朋友，我们分手了。”  
说完话，他松开了樱井的手，自己往后退了几步才重新牵住他。  
“你还是专心点为好，这次没有摔倒，下次就不一定了。”

大概是实在不擅长这项运动，陪着樱井磨磨蹭蹭了一个小时，出了一身汗的松本终于也放弃了教学。分别和朋友打了招呼，他们俩一起走出了溜冰场。  
“我记得你的运动神经没有这么差。”松本皱着鼻子一脸嫌弃地看着身边的樱井。  
“人都是会变的嘛。”  
松本白了他一眼。  
“不过你和你的女朋友是怎么一回事？”  
“我也不知道你过去有这么八卦，看来人确实是会变的。”  
“那是因为当初都是你主动说给我听，我可掌握了你所有的恋爱经历，现在的当然也不想错过，请不要擅自断了连载。”  
“……”松本被他堵得没话可说，“其实也没什么可说的，她总嫌我不够爱她。”  
像是打开了话匣子，他一说就停不住了。  
“什么叫不够爱啊，到底要怎么做？生活又不是面对镜头又不是演月九，一定要浮夸露骨才称得上爱么？”  
他把脸埋进手掌里，声音又委屈又沮丧：“我是真的喜欢她的……”  
樱井拍了拍他的肩膀：“你知道我会说什么。”  
“我知道。”松本说，“可我也不会改变我的观点。”  
“那你只会继续失恋。”  
松本没有接话，他岔开了话题。  
“对了翔くん，我不准备考大学了。”  
樱井当然不可能和三年前那样按着松本的脑门逼他再次走上和自己一样的道路，过去用过的借口现在已经不能再用一次。如今的松本，也算是有资格对他说出志不在此四个字了。  
樱井无言地看着他，他本想伸出手和过去一样揉一揉松本的头发。可现在他的头发已经抹上了发胶，长度也不再适合随便搓揉了。  
“你的人生，你自己决定就好。”

之后樱井和松本的见面又重新变得频繁了起来，樱井渐渐熟悉起大学生活，而松本自决定不考大学之后也多少变得清闲起来。  
但说是频繁，也还是比不上高中那时候一周两次的频率。  
松本之后又交往了一个女友，可惜很快又分手了，理由和上一个差不多，无非是嫌松本不够爱她。  
樱井依旧不解也依旧生气，但也不再和他谈起他那奇怪的恋爱观。松本这样的人，认定了什么事情就一定不会改变了。  
他是在一个下雨天意识到自己其实可能是喜欢着松本的。  
那场雨来得突然又剧烈，早晨还是万里的晴空，下了课走出教学楼却被毫无准备地被淋了个彻底。樱井快步冲回宿舍，像只落了水的小动物一样甩着湿漉漉的头发，他从包里翻出手机，准备给松本打个电话。  
电话还没拨出去他就停了下来。  
为什么要给松本打电话呢。  
问他有没有带伞需不需要自己来接么？  
可他们俩的学校离得可不算近。况且时间来看松本肯定还没下课，这样的骤雨来得快去得也快，等到他下课的时候说不定雨早就停了。而且说不定他带了伞，即便没有带伞，哪里需要自己大老远的去给他送呢。  
可自己却是真的想给他送伞的。  
透湿的衣服还紧贴在自己身上，汗水伴着雨水顺着头发流进领口，樱井拿着手机站在原地半晌没有动静。  
他十分不合时宜地想起考上大学前他们最后的一次见面，想起松本的嘴唇贴着自己手心的触感。  
啊。  
樱井想。  
可这真是太可惜了。  
已经太晚了。  
他将手机揣回了口袋。

松本毕业之后跑去了一家甜品店做学徒。这店离樱井的大学不算远，于是樱井有事没事便跑去他那里等他下班。  
“你最近很闲？”  
冬天又到了，松本裹得像只白熊一样走在路上，雾气随着他说话的动作散在冰冷的空气里。“没有，只是今天没事而已。”  
松本撇了撇嘴。他的嘴巴干得很，嘴角有些开裂，刚刚的动作好像又把伤口扯开了一点。他“嘶”了一声：“这样的回答这周里我已经听了三次，三天都这么闲，你们学校的学生会也算是没救了。”他接过樱井递来的润唇膏往嘴上抹，抹完抿了两下嘴唇，然后将唇膏重新塞回樱井的口袋。  
“谢谢。”他说，“不过即使是这样，我也不会给你带免费的甜品，死心吧。”  
樱井不置可否。  
他们又沉默着走了一段，樱井突然站住脚步拍了下脑门：“啊，差点都忘了，今天我是来告诉你正事的。”  
“二宫要回来了。”  
松本先是一愣，接着眼睛慢慢亮了起来。

松本一下子扑上二宫的背，将二宫拽了个踉跄。樱井把他从二宫背上摘下来放在身边扶正，“你当你还十三岁么，他现在可比你矮。”  
然后他就被二宫踢了一脚。  
松本捂着嘴巴笑得扑哧扑哧的，两只眼睛都在发光。他克制了一会儿，还是没有忍住，又从座位上下来跑到二宫身旁，搂着他的脖子不乐意放手。  
“你回来竟然不首先告诉我，这样也太伤我的心了。”  
“有什么关系，反正翔ちゃん知道了你肯定马上也知道了，还省了一次电话费，国际漫游多贵啊。”  
“那为什么不是先告诉我再由我告诉翔くん？”  
“因为和你打电话比和他打电话花的时间长多了，费钱。”  
“你……”  
樱井端着果汁看身边的两个人闹成一团，表情又欣慰又慈祥，好像在看两只小动物互挠。  
“不好意思来晚啦！”房门哐地一声被拉开，相叶提着大包小包风风火火地冲进了门。  
“好慢啊——”还在互挠的两只小动物一起抬起头，露出了嫌弃的表情。  
他们已经很久没有像这样聚在一起了，四个人都开心得很。相叶带了啤酒来，他完全不记得松本和二宫还没成年这件事了。  
“有什么关系嘛，反正就快了。”  
“我在美国可早就喝过酒了啊。”  
“对嘛翔ちゃん，今天就破个例呗。”  
然后松本和二宫很快就睡成了一团。  
还说在美国喝过酒……这么快就喝醉谁相信你啊。樱井叹了口气，从松本的出租屋的柜子里搬出大毯子给他们俩盖上。  
不过现在这么一看，更像两只小动物了。  
樱井的心里默默开了一朵小花。  
“翔ちゃん你看，nino和松润这样好可爱哦。”相叶举着杯子呵呵地笑，虽然比那两个已经开始爆睡的人好上不知道多少，他也多少有些醉了。  
所以说究竟是怎么想的才会带一打啤酒来啊。  
他站起身拽了拽相叶的胳臂：“行了，走吧，我送你回家。”  
“诶，那nino怎么办？”  
“就留他在这儿吧，难不成你还害怕松本把他扔了？”  
他们两个人并肩走在路上，寒风吹过，两人全都缩成一团。  
早知道就呆在松本家过夜算了，反正毯子大概也够用。  
相叶在一架自动售货机前停下，买了两罐小豆汤递给樱井。  
“翔ちゃん，你和松润怎么样了？”  
“嗯？我和松润？很好啊，和过去一样。”他打开小豆汤灌进嘴里，温热粘稠的液体顺着喉咙一路流进胃里，温暖的感觉顺着食道弥散开，樱井舒服地闭上了眼。  
“诶？和过去一样？那你们很早之前就在一起了？”  
樱井不是很懂相叶的思维，只当他被风吹得更醉了，他举起手里的罐子作势要打他：“你在说谁呢，不是在说我和松润么。”  
“对啊，就是你和松润，除了他你还会和谁在一起？”  
相叶根本没有顾忌身边樱井的反应，自顾自地就往下说。  
“啊，真好啊，当初你一定答应了松润的告白吧。就告诉他不用紧张没有关系的，他还紧张得像只要去走钢索的猫一样……”  
“什么，什么告白？我没有……”樱井觉得他似乎听不见自己的声音了，大脑全是空白。他的意识好像脱出了躯体之外，身体自说自话开始动作。  
啤酒的后劲这么大么？  
“诶？就是你没来见他的那个星期啊，难道他最后还是没勇气对你开口……所以说后来是用情书这么老套的方法么噗。他也就和我还有nino说了一次吧，后来也就没提过了。与其说是说倒不如说是nino逼问来着……nino逼问起人来可厉害啦。”  
樱井从来不知道相叶的嗓音这么有穿透力，此刻他说的每句话都带着巨大的轰鸣声像箭一样一支支射进他的脑子。  
他一下子想起了很多的事情。  
就像站在台风眼里，往事组成漩涡将他裹挟其间，四周全是肆虐盘旋的画面。樱井手足无措，如同穿着最利的冰刀站在空无一人的巨大冰场上又必须向前滑行那般手足无措。  
“翔ちゃん？翔ちゃん？”相叶摇了摇他。  
樱井这才回过神来，他摆了摆手：“啊，没事，刚刚在发呆，我们走吧。”

樱井好几天没去甜品店找松本。  
相叶的话给他带来的震撼几乎难以用语言去形容，他大概能够猜出那通言不由衷的电话究竟想说些什么内容了。  
但当最初的震惊和喜悦过去之后，樱井再次感到了愤怒。  
樱井从没有理解松本那有些称得上畸形的恋爱观，当他发现这恋爱观还用在了自己身上的时候便更难以置信了。就像当初和松本说的那样，他没办法原谅松本的自私与独裁。  
不过看来松本确实是准备瞒他一辈子，不然也不会把那些东西都讲给他听。  
究竟为什么擅自决定了结局呢？难不成我哪里有给他那种不祥的暗示么？  
他果然是爱情片看得太多了，之后要带他多看些爽快干脆的电影。  
樱井愤愤不平。  
现在去找松本，樱井没把握能够冷静下来和他好好谈，还是再过段日子。

可理性所能发挥的作用还是有限，当你知道自己一直暗自喜欢的人其实也早已喜欢了你很多年，那股想坦白想见他的冲动哪里能冷静得下来？  
所以，现在樱井又站在了甜品店的门口，独自踌躇着要不要进去。  
和喜欢想东想西的人呆久了自己也会变得爱想东想西的。  
樱井握了握拳头，推开了店门。  
松本正歪七扭八地靠在柜橱上和顾客说话，听见一声挺粗暴的推门声，他抬起了头。  
见来人是樱井，头又低下去了。  
樱井来势汹汹，上前攥住松本的手将他从后台扯了出来，力道不松就往门外拉。  
“你干什么？！”  
樱井不说话，直拉着松本往前跑。松本挣脱不开，只得跌跌撞撞地跟着他的脚步。  
他把松本拽进了一条小巷子里，松开手也不给他把气喘匀，就握住了他的肩膀。  
啊啊，果然，是不可能冷静下来的。  
“你高二的时候半夜给我打的那通电话到底是想说什么？”樱井语调冰冷面无表情，一种压迫感扑面而来。松本下意识地别过脸不去和他对视，露出了白皙的脖颈。  
“……怎么现在问这个？我记不清了，大概是因为睡不着吧。”  
“说谎。”  
“……。”  
“你之前说的那个喜欢的人，到底是谁。”  
松本的表情慌张了起来，再迟钝的人大概也能猜到樱井的真实目的，他将头扭得更甚，下嘴唇被自己咬得泛白。  
“……这不关你的事。”他的声音就像被拉得最紧的琴弦。  
樱井松开肩膀抚上他的头，温柔但不容抗拒地将他的脑袋一点一点掰回来。松本更加慌乱，拼命地想挣脱，可无论如何抵不过樱井的力度。樱井越凑越近，松本只得乱转着一双眼珠躲闪。最后樱井凑到他的耳边，一字一句。  
“是我吧？你喜欢的人。”  
松本闭上了眼睛。  
樱井松开了他的手。  
“你还记得我说过，如果你喜欢的人知道你那些自私的行为，会很失望？”  
“我现在就很失望。”  
樱井看见松本的眼睛闭得更紧，睫毛都在颤抖。他心下觉得好笑，只想再逗逗他。  
“我到现在还是没办法理解你到底在想什么，为什么不肯告诉我？你说你喜欢那两个女孩子和喜欢我的喜欢是不一样的，你喜欢和她们呆在一起想和她们谈恋爱。所以你不喜欢和我呆在一起？”  
“……”  
“你又为什么觉得我不会和你在一起。”  
松本终于放弃抵抗一样地睁开了眼睛，他依旧不去看樱井，将目光死死固定在地上一块尖锐的石头上。  
“我确实没想要告诉你，这是个意外。”  
“当时那个电话，我本想……要不然也不会选在半夜。可接通了之后，就不想了。我想我们这样其实也没什么不好的，和谈恋爱大概也没多大区别了，万一说破了之后还不成，岂不是连现在的程度都达不到。”  
他有些自暴自弃，语气也坦率了起来：“现在说开了，正如你说的一样，我很自私，你要失望也好，生气也罢，都随你便。不过这不妨碍我喜欢你，我还是会喜欢着你，毕竟我本来就没……”  
樱井一下将他搂进了怀里，带着分不清是愤怒还是激动的颤抖。  
“不行，我不同意。你什么都没损失，而我却要对自己的好友生气失望，这样实在是太亏了。你这样对我，我又怎么能如你的愿？”  
“所以，我们交往吧。”  
“啊？”  
“如果你不乐意，我们就来打上一架，要是你赢了，我就随你喜欢，要是我赢了，我们就来交往吧。”  
然后他就猝不及防地照着松本的肚子打上了一拳。  
松本捂着胃后退了两步，一脸不可置信地看着樱井。  
樱井扭了扭手腕：“我毕竟真的很生气的，你浪费了这么多时间。但是你要是不还手，可就算我赢了。”  
松本皱起眉毛啧了一声，向樱井扑过来。

“所以呢？后来谁赢了？”二宫的声音伴着白噪声从听筒里传来。  
“不知道。”相叶说。  
“哈？！什么叫不知道啊？”  
“总之第二天他们两个都鼻青脸肿的，论伤势来说……大概算是平手？松润总说自己没输，可他们俩又确实在一起了，所以搞不懂啊。”  
“……”二宫沉默了一会儿，“这两个人烦死了。”  
“可是nino还不是管得很开心？”  
“……你也烦死了，我要挂电话了跨洋好贵。”  
“诶——怎么这么无情？”

Fin.


End file.
